RWBY-Team RHRS Ryner's View
by GamerPie
Summary: This is the story of a young man named Ryner and his adventures in an alternate world of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1-Destiny?

Chapter 1- Destiny? Ryner's View

Star and I boarded a ship bound for Beacon Academy. After a while on the ship we got into an argument over our weapons. "Silver Snarl is better than your Heavy Arms." said Star. I responded with "Heavy arms are more reliable than a magical sword." A guy approached me and Star. Speaking up, He asked "What's that about a magical sword?" Star quickly responded with "Your name?" The guy responds with "Rai, your's?" Star replies "I'm Star and this genius over here is Ryner." She points at me as she is talking. Dismissing her comment, I speak proudly "At least I made my weapon and not got a hand me down." Rai then says "Well I'd like to hear about each of your weapons." Star goes first. "Silver Snarl has been in our family for generations. I'm the first female to wield the blade and tap into its most inner power." She then shows off her blade to Rai. My turn. "Yeah, yeah, yawn. Heavy Arms, are these giant gauntlets that transform into machine guns and can be used for devastating blows." Rai leaves after a short while, looking around as if he is looking for somebody. Star and I continue discussing our weapons. "Tap into its inner most power? No one knows the sword's capabilities, Star. Just admit it already; Heavy Arms is a superior weapon." Star, looking flustered, storms off. I think about telling her to wait, but decide against it. She just needs some time, I tell myself.

We arrived at Beacon. No sign of Rai or Star. Her suit case is gone, so I assume she took it. I go find a secluded spot not far from where the ship dropped us off. I take off Heavy Arms. I pull out my computer when there is an explosion in the distance. Putting my computer down, I look for where the explosion happened. There was some commotion at the drop off point. A girl in a white dress seemed to be angry at another girl in a red hood. I pulled up my computer to see if I could get any info on anybody and what beacon had planned for us. I quickly found them in the student database. The girl in white was Weiss Schnee. She was the heir to the Schnee dust company and wielded Myrtenaster, a sword which made use of both dust and aura to deliver attacks. The girl in red was Ruby Rose. She was an exception picked by Professor Ozpin. Ruby wielded Crescent Rose, a high velocity sniper scythe that allowed her to cross the battle field quickly and cut harder than she could on her own. Attached to her file was a clip of her fighting. The video was absolutely incredible. She made quick work of some guys and tried to go after Roman Torchwick. Glenda Goodwitch arrived and assisted Ruby. Roman narrowly escaped with the aid of an unknown person. After the video I noticed another girl there. I looked her up as well. Her name was Blake Belladonna. There was not much else except weapon info. Her weapon was Gambol Shroud, a sword whose sheath was equally sharp for dual wielding and hilt was a pistol with a ribbon she could use for various purposes. By then the girls parted ways and I lost interest. None of their weapons could match mine in power, but they seemed to be more tactic based. I thought to myself. I continued looking in the student databanks. I found Rai. His weapon, Titanium burst were two swords which could combine to form a giant sword, similar in size to Silver Snarl, and fire two different shotgun rounds. There was no else to look up so I looked for tomorrow's plans. After little bit of searching I found what I was looking for. They were planning to take us to the Emerald forest. From there we would be launched off a cliff into the forest. Our mission was to retrieve an artifact from the ruins on the other side off the forest. We were allowed to have a partner, which would be the first person we made eye contact with after landing. "Interesting..." I muttered. There was an announcement telling us to get to the main ballroom. "it must be later than I thought" I said. I put my computer into its slot on my left Gauntlet. I gathered my stuff and set out to the ballroom.

I met up with Star. She finally starts to speak to me again and you know what she says? "Silver Snarl is superior." I tell her "We will discuss weapons later. I have gathered some info." Interested, she asks "What did you find out?" I proceed to tell her about the Emerald Forest and the rest of Beacon's plans. After that I say "Now we can discuss weapons." She ignores me and says "Hey look! Theres Rai. We should go over and talk." I was about to say ok but then I notice the girl next to him. "Wait," I say to Star, "I want to look up the girl." She tells me to do it on the way there since we were a nice distance from Rai. I quickly get my computer from my left gauntlet and join up with Star. The database tells me the girl's name is Harwyn, And that she wield a folding archer's bow that has curved blades for melee combat. I did not have time to look at her weapon's name as we had arrived. Star had already struck up a conversation with Rai. He asks Star "How would you know such sources if I may ask?" Star replies "I know because my brother had tapped into the databanks on his wireless computer." I show Rai my computer. Harwyn comes over and says "Aren't you resourceful?" She rubs my head. I quickly fix my hair and continue looking around in the databanks. Rai asks Star "Are you and Ryner related by any chance?" Star replies with "Unfortunately yes." Remembering earlier, I ask frustratedly "We're going to argue about the weapons or what?" Star says "You just need to accept that no matter what the weapon is. It's as good as the one that wields it." Annoyed, I answer with "You just want me to admit your weapon is superior and nothing else." "That's your assumption but whatever." Star replies. We part ways. Star and I argue for a bit longer and eventually go to bed.

In the morning they tell us on the announcements to get ready. Everyone knows what is going to happen since Star spread it around. I am in the middle of maintaining Heavy Arms when I notice Rai looking in the direction of a yellow haired lady. She is speaking with Ruby and then walks off. I remember looking at her page yesterday since it was linked to Ruby's. Her name was Yang Xiao Long. Her weapon of choice was Ember Celica, gauntlets like mine except they folded into bracelets and were also shotguns. Her shotguns were similar to Rai's in that the can fire two different kinds of rounds. We all get on platforms and Professor Ozpin explains the rules. We are then launched into the air. I yell "Get some!" as I go through the air. Star excitedly shouts "Whooooooo!" I can hear Rai laughing. I start to think about my landing strategy and who I will partner up with. I grab a branch in my descent but it cracks and I tumble along the forest floor. I decide to test out the voice commands on my computer. "Computer, calculate landing areas and find out who is close to my location." "Calculating" It replies. There is a rumble in the bushes around me. I get ready for a fight. "Show Yourself!" I yell. Something begins to come out of the bushes...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2-Emerald Forest Attack

Emerald Forest Attack-Ryner's View

Rai appeared from the bushes. "Relax Ryner," He said "If I didn't know better you seem scared. I quickly replied "I'm not but i know if something attacks I will retaliate probably because they started it." "Right, yeah. So it looks like you integrated your computer into your Heavy Arms there," He said motioning towards my computer which was finished calculating. "Yep," I replied "This baby is very reliable." We looked over the data from my computer and found out which direction the ruins were. We decided to head in that direction.

As we were walking I asked if he wanted to hear some info about the other students. He told me Yes and continued walking. I retracted Heavy Arms from my hands to my arms so I could use the computer. I began with Weiss. "Weiss Schnee, the heir to the Schnee dust company. She wields Myrtenaster, a sword which made use of both dust and aura to deliver attacks." He replied "Yeah, long white hair in a ponytail, white dress and jacket with white boots." Surprised I asked "You know her?" "We were friends once, people grow up and change." He didn't seem interested in conversing about Weiss so I continued. "Ruby Rose, an exception picked by Professor Ozpin. She wields Crescent Rose, a high velocity sniper scythe that allowed her to cross the battle field quickly and cut harder than she could on her own. Attached to her file was a clip of her fight." He turned and asked to see the video. I obliged. Rai seemed to be impressed about Ruby's skills. He turned around and continued walking. I continued down the list. "Blake Belladonna, her weapon was Gambol Shroud. A sword whose sheath was equally sharp for dual wielding and hilt was a pistol with a ribbon she could use for various purposes." "She's like some kind of ninja or something from the description." Rai told me. I noticed the only one left on the list was Yang so I started to describe her. Yang Xiao Long, weapon of choice was Ember Celica, gauntlets like mine except they folded into bracelets and were also shotguns. Her shotguns were similar to yours and can fire two different kinds of rounds." He responded. "I think I saw her in the locker talking to the Ruby Rose you mentioned earlier." Seeing my chance I replied. "They're sisters but I don't think they are biological. I did notice something though." almost sarcastically he responded with "What's that kiddo?" "You like Yang, don't you?" His face immediately turned red and I had my answer. Improving his pace he spouted out "Non-sense, huntsmen and huntress' are given a big duty. We must fulfill what we're sent out to do." Jokingly I said "If I didn't know better, you're embarrassed about crushing her. Are you scared or something Rai?" He aimed his weapon at me and replied "I'm not scared of anything. Even women, I can go talk up to Yang when I want to." I backed off and said "Geez! Lighten up. It's our secret. We need to head to the temple and collect the relic." Rai turned and we continued walking.

The computer and noises that sounded like fighting let me and Rai know we were close to the ruins. I readied Heavy Arms in preparation for battle but we were a bit too late. We glimpsed Star and Harwyn running off into the forest. Rai and I ran over to the ruins. While he looked over the available relics, which turned out to be chess pieces, I scanned the battlefield for any info on what happened. I took pictures with my computer to look over later and took some samples. It cost me some ammo for heavy arms but it seemed like a good idea. Rai had chosen his piece. I noted his decision on the Black Knight piece and chose the same. "There's a nevermore over there circling around from that direction." I pointed out. He suggested "We'll head a different route then." I asked him where we were going and he replied " I thought we'd follow the girls." We noted their footprints and followed them. Not long after we came up on this abnormally large ursa and the girls getting ready to fight it. Star quickly noticed our presence and said "We're not damsels in distress." She had Silver Snarl held while Harwyn began to take aim with her bow. Rai shouted out "We need to fight this thing together." Remembering mine and Star's first encounter with Rai I replied "Right Rai. I can prove Heavy Arms is the better weapon than Star's" Star irritated yelled "Really Ryner? Now's not the time for this." The Ursa took advantage of our talk and tackled me and Rai, separating us. I changed Heavy Arms to Machine Gun Form as soon as I got up. I would have fought it hand to hand if it was not bigger than the average ursa. I began to fire upon the ursa along with Harwyn, but we were not getting any closer to taking it down. Star began the process of changing Silver Snarl. The huge sword split into three pieces, each changing into a wolf. She sent them at the Ursa which showed no signs of defeat. The good thing was its attention was now focused upon the wolves allowing me and harwyn to put more projectiles into it. My computer began to annoyingly tell me about my remaining ammo. Harwyn then spoke up "If you got a plan, now's the time." Rai began to run towards it shouting commands. "Star get the wolves to hold the ursa's head still enough." He then told Harwyn "Harwyn, blind it!" I noticed the ursa's legs struggling to hold it up so I shot its kneecaps out. Rai then jumped onto it loading shells into his weapon, Titanium Burst. He muttered something to it and shot its head off. Taking advantage of the situation I jokingly said "Well, that was 'mind blowing'." Rai smiled, Star shook her head in embarrassment and Harwyn chuckled. The others began to head towards the rendezvous point. I stayed behind a short while to analyze to corpse. I quickly caught up with them and completed the mission A little while later we were airborne on one of Beacon's many airships. I began to review my data from the computer. My companions had gone off to explore the airship I guessed. First was the original landing calculations. Rai and I landed close to each other but didn't land as far as the others. Star and Harwyn's paths to the ruins crossed. The others didn't matter as much to me. Then I looked over the battlefield data. The computer told me the feathers belonged to a Nevermore but that was all. I got out the samples. I scanned them with the computer and then crossed examined them along with student records. After a while two students came up as matches. Ruby and Weiss. The bullet belonged to Crescent Rose and the ice was one of weiss's attacks. Interesting...

They dropped us off at beacon. People came, examined our relics, and entered some stuff into their computers. It was to be a while before they announced our teams and Rai, Star and Harwyn were nowhere to be found so I again hacked into Beacon's servers to gather some info. The people who looked over our relics were recording our relic choice and based upon that we were sorted into teams. I looked over the formed teams. Nothing was there so I set up my computer to alert me when I was sorted into a team. I started to do maintenance on heavy arms when I spotted Star in the corner of my eye. "Hey Star!" I yelled. She seemed to mutter something under her breath and yelled back "What do you want Ryner?" "Just wanted to run some tests and I need your help." I replied. She reluctantly walked over to my spot. "What do you need Ryner? I have something I want to go do." She said. "It won't take long. I just need you to summon those wolves again so I can examine them." I reassured her. She wasted no time in summoning the wolves. I quickly got my computer and scanned the wolves. "Thank you" I told her. She then ran off, her wolves following her. "Where are you going?" I yelled to her. She didn't answer and kept on running. I decided to give chase. I ran after her. She eventually turned around and me "Stay out of my business Ryner." She then let her wolves loose on me and continued running. I had no choice but to fight her wolves. One started by lunging at me. I dodged left and punched it. It didn't go very far. The other two wolves took the time to position themselves in front and the back of me. I changed heavy arms to machine guns and started firing in both directions. It didn't do much to the wolves since they were made of orichalchum but it did stop their attacks. MY computer told me that I would run out of ammo soon. I focused my fire on the one in front and rushed it. I proceeded to grab it and throw it at the other two wolves. I then ran the direction Star went off to. I couldn't find her so I decided upon asking her later. I walked back and the wolves were gone.

I began to look over the data on the wolves when my computer alerted me to my sorting. I looked at my new team. It was me, Rai, Harwyn and Star. "That's great. At least I know my team members." I said outloud.

They called us inside immediately after I found out my team. There was a big ceremony and the teams were announced. They gave us an acronym for our team name. It was Rhinoceros. Not bad. They also presented us with data pads to help us know our teammates condition. We were given a room to share. We went to the room. I immediately took the closest bed and began to get a copy of the data pads programming onto my computer. I had not gotten down the way to track aura levels so this was a perfect chance to find out how and implement it into my computer. This was the start.


	3. Chapter 3-School Day Blues

Ch.3- School Day Blues Ryner's View

After downloading the software to my computer I began to unpack. I pulled out an alarm clock. It was a bit old-fashioned, being a wind-up. Rai noticed and asked "You're very tech savvy aren't you?" "Yeah, technology is the greatest thing ever." I replied. he then walked over to Harwyn and chatted with her. I started arranging my array of gadgets. I just found a place for heavy arms when I heard Rai question Star about our parents. Angry, I yelled "Don't you dare Star!" He coolly responded with "Ryner, what's gotten into you?" Bad move. "Keep your nose out of our business and we'll keep out of yours. Got it?" I told him while pointing at him. I put on heavy arms and loaded up my computer. I quickly left the room. I couldn't be in the same room as Rai, not right now at least. I walked outside and looked at my computer. IN partial anger and part tactical use I programmed tracking software that would track all the student's datapads and alert me of certain things. One, it would alert me if certain people got within a certain distance to others. Two, it would alert me of any activity at night. I didn't really know of anyone particularly dangerous so I put in an alert for if Rai got within 10 feet of me. As soon as I clicked for it to start it alerted me. I looked around and noticed Rai. He was standing there, looking dreamily at Yang. Doing some programming had cooled me down a bit so I made chicken sounds at him, grinning. He agitatedly responded "Shut up man. I'm not a chicken. I was just about to head over there." Remembering what I had read in her file I gave Rai a little advice. "A bit of advice, do not mess with her hair." I told him. By then Yang had left and he walked on. I was bored so I went with him. I spoke first. "From what I can tell, this is the first crush you've ever had huh?" He responded. "If I remember for your little tantrum that I stay out of your business and you'll stay out of mine, remember?" I ignored his comment, not ready to talk about that. I had heavy arms but he was team leader so I decided against any action. Genuinely interested in helping Rai I said "I know a few things that might help you though."Why are you all buddy buddy now? Earlier, it seemed like you were out for blood, mine in particular." he replied. I then said "When I'm ready to talk about things, I will. You should talk about weapons to her. Might get to know each other that way." He dismissed it. I tried repeatedly to start up conversation as we walked around. After a while we returned to the room. Star and Harwyn were practicing hand to hand combat. It was good practice for star considering that without her wolves she was defenseless. I started with a joke. "Cat fight I see." They stopped to glare at me but continued fighting. Rai began to ask about Uniforms. "You guys like the uniforms we are going to wear?" he asked. Harwyn was the first to respond. "It's an academy and its proper attire." Next, Star's response. "I'd like to wear whatever I want but rules are rules." Finally I said "I hate uniforms." Rai said "Me too, me too Ryner." He went over to his side of the room and began to listen to music. I opened my new program and took Rai off the list. At least it works I thought to myself. I pulled up a map of beacon and programmed in the floors. I then used a gadget to pull up a hologram of beacon along with everyone's approximate locations. I gave me and my team member's special colors. I turned it off. Harwyn and Star were still fighting. I then pulled out a camera to record them. They stopped. Harwyn then came over to me. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked. I told her I was recording her and star to analyze their combat skills using a special program. She asked why I was doing that. I then told her it would help me know our team's fighting ability so that way I could determine whether we could take down a foe or not. She then shrugged and began to train with Star. After an hour or so both of them were tired and went to bed along with me and Rai. Before I slept though I started the computer on analyzing the data. The next morning my clock woke everyone up. I got ready for school. My first class didn't have any of my team but it did have team RWBY. They were almost late. It was very boring except when Weiss volunteered to fight the professor's caged grimm. I didn't bring my camera but I still got pretty good footage of the fight. Weiss was great but her team leader Ruby was not very helpful and instead distracted her. After class they both seemed a little on edge. I stopped Yang and struck up a conversation with her. "Hello." I said awkwardly. "Oh, Hello..." She said. "Ryner." I said completing her sentence. "Right. So what did you want to talk about?" She said. I told her of Rai and then said goodbye. Third period came around. It was the only class I had with all of my teammates. Yang was in this class. Rai kept on looking at her. After class Rai approached her. As he walked to her I mouthed to her that's Rai. She nodded in response and talked to Rai. He said hi. Yang said hi Rai while smiling and then left. I sarcastically said "Smooth move cassanova." The rest of the classes were boring. Not much was going on. However there was going to be a trip to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4-Sweat and Blood

Chapter 4-Sweat and Blood Ryner's View

One day at class there was a mock figth between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. It was pretty much one-sided, which didn't match the data I had. Jaune should have landed a couple hits on Cardin at least. I looked over the the data I had on Jaune. "Is there a problem?" asked Sally, an artificial intelligence i had made on my computer. "Jaune isn't doing as good as you calculated. What was the chance of this happening?" I said pointing at the fight. "Really low if the data we collected from beacon's database is correct." Sally responded. "Maybe that's the problem." I said. "Anything else?" Sally asked. "No that will be it. Thanks Sally." I began to look over Jaune's data once more. It did seem a bit more unreal now that i had a closer look. His history was a bit too average. Seemed like there was just enough for him to get into beacon. Speaking up a bit i said "I can't quite grasp my mind on how Jaune made it into Beacon." the battle was over then and we left. I was still looking over data when i heard Harwyn and Rai talking. "I don't think he's meant to fight" Harwyn said. "I got that same feeling, maybe Ryner can ask Sally about Jaune." "That won't be necessary, I'm sure he got his way though he didn't do it like we did." I spoke up saying "I could do a search in the transcripts he used. It'll take a few hours probably. Working out some things right now with Heavy Arms." I quickly set up my computer to search for anything. "I'm sure he would have his reasons for doing so if he faked his way in." Rai said. I gave him an unusual look, mainly because it could be possible for someone to fake their way in although it doesn't make sense. This was a school for those who were good at fighting. If you couldn't make the cut then you probably will end up a liability and put yourself and your teammates in danger. A notification appeared on my computer. I checked it quickly. Sally found that that transcripts were false and Jaune had faked his way in here. Star spoke up interrupting my thoughts. "I got an interesting bit of information from my intel i got here" I quickly said" I bet I knew what it is if I told you myself." "You know something I don't know and I know something you don't know either." Let's settle this then" I said. "What?!" we simultaneously said. "Ladies first." Rai chimed in. "Thank you Rai. Spoken like a true gentleman. I found out we'll be having a fieldtrip to the forest of Forever Falls." Star said. Surprised I asked "How did you find that out?" She winked and waved her finger. It was my turn. "Well mine is more important. False transcripts from Jaune Arc. Might as well report him." I told the group. Rai replied "Not necessary. He's here and that's it." Remembering my thought chain earlier I responded "You're going to let a poser continue attending Beacon?! He could die or something!" Rather nonchalantly Rai replied "Might as well let him set out for what he has accomplished. It's not our concern anyways. Let Beacon deal with it." Harywn joined in with "He might be well with all of the training he'll put up maybe he gets it." Turning towards her I said "Are you saying he could be one of us Harwyn?" She jokingly replied " Well he could turn out to be one of us or even better then you maybe." That did it. No faker was better than me. "You know Ms. All High and Mighty. I'm pretty sure I can beat you easily. Don't think you've got anything worth mentioning on your school database profile" I said smugly. Harwyn glared and replied "You know nothing little boy and you'd lose because of your naive demeanor. Rai spoke up. "Let's settle this then." Star told him "That wouldn't work again." Rai then said "I'm serious, on our trip to forest of Forever Falls. We'll have a sparring match. First run into red on their aura is the loser." Harwyn smiled and said "Anything to put him in his place." "Your arrows aren't faster than my bullets." I looked at Rai then we all scattered. There was a combat tournament coming up. We all did seperate training since it was not a team tournament.

I immediately began to work on Heavy Arms instead of training. I could beat Harwyn right now but I didn't want to take any chances. I began my work. FIrst I improved the fire rate and cooling on the machine guns. Then I added a stand to help improve my accuracy in situations where I didn't need to move. It wouldn't help in the fight against Harwyn but would prove useful later. I told Sally to start calculating my chances of winning. "Incalculatable" She quickly replied. "What?" I replied. "I can't calculate your chances of winning. We do not have much data on harwyn's fighting ability." "That sucks. What do we know for sure?" I asked. "She uses a bow which means she has a calculatable fire rate. Her semblance is teleportation allowing her to get to wherever she is needed on the battlefield." She replied. "Well looks like I'm in for a good fight. Is there anything else you think i need to do to Heavy Arms?" "If you're going to use your semblance you gonna need to limit it somehow. You know how easy it is for your semblance to get out of hand." "Yeah. Do I have any blueprints for a limiting device?" "Unfortunately No. You got blueprints for SHIELD and ICARUS." "That's not good. I don't have the resources for either. Check the local shops for anything." "Alright. What are you going to do now?" "Go to lunch" I told Sally.

At lunch I joined up with my team members. I was eating when Rai whispered to us "I don't believe he's there of his own volition," motioning towards Jaune who was sitting with Cardin's team. Star whispered "Did you tell someone Ryner?" I replied "No but I'm betting Cardin found out for sure. He's taking advantage of the weakling." "There is no strong or weak when it comes to being a hunter or huntress. Only the heart of a warrior to fight monsters of Grimm" Said Harwyn. Rai said "Never thought you were so philosophical Harwyn." Rai then looked over at Yang. I took advantage of the moment and made kissing noises. "Oh Yang, Oh Rai." I said. he picked up his cupcake and threw it at me. It landed in my mouth. Star shouted out "Death by Cupcake!" I took the cupcake out of my mouth and put it on my tray.

Before a solution could be figured out for my semblance the fieldtrip came up. On the way there i did some maintenance work on Heavy Arms. We were going to Forever Falls, a place with many dangerous Creatures of Grimm. We were ordered to collect tree sap and stay nearby our teammates. There wasn't much supervision however and me and my team members snuck away. "I've been looking forward to this." I said. "I think you got it ll wrong Ryner. You should be very afraid right now." replied Harwyn. She readied and arrow in her bow. I put heavy arms in gauntlet form and readied myself. Rai dropped his arm, signaling the start of the battle. "Calculate Sally" I spoke. She responded with " Calculating." Harwyn moved first and shot some arrows. I blocked them with Heavy Arms. "Fire rate calculated" Sally whispered. "What is it?" I whispered back. "Really low. You should be good." Sally replied. I spoke up saying "Heavy Arms shows me the rate of how many arrows you can shoot at me. Not impressed at all." "Clarity will show you that machines are just like people too." Harwyn said as she readied another. We mostly blocked each other's attacks, some arrows getting through and hitting me and some bullets hitting her. I was about to reload when She rushed up and attempted to hit me with her blade. I deflected it with my left gauntlet and began to prepare to fire on her when she disappeared. I felt a breeze behind me. "You have to be kidding to think your semblance could throw me off." I shot some electricity out at her which slowed her down just enough for me to land a solid blow with my gauntlets. "I got careless but I won't let that happen again." Harwyn said. "You've only got a bar of aura left before red which means i win if i land a good hit." I replied. "You're the same Ryner, You got careless yourself." I looked at my datapad. It was true. Suddenly there was a huge roar. Rai and the others began to head towards the source. I told Sally to analyze the roar. She quickly did so and told me "It's an Ursa. Judging from the roar it is most likely a major. Also Jaune Arc is losing aura rather quickly." I remembered the program i made to track all the students. We arrived just in time to see Jaune fighting an Ursa Major. "He's in the red, he's going to die." I told the others. I noticed others watching the fight as well. Jaune's teammate Pyrrha was there with Ruby and Weiss. Just as the Ursa was about to deliver the finishing blow to Jaune, he somehow managed to block it with his shield. Impossible I thought to myself. No way he could have blocked that. Jaune then decapitated the ursa. Rai ordered us to retreat to our assigned group and we all did. Later that day at Beacon I was doing maintenance on Heavy Arms. The outside armor was mostly fine, with just a couple of scratches from Harwyn's arrows. Other than that the only other problem was the amount of ammo that had been used. I had very little left in both gauntlets. The little match ended costing more than I had anticipated but it was worth it for the valuable data I had acquired on Harwyn. I even got a little bonus with the little data I was able to attain on Jaune. I had tasked Sally with the analyzation of the data. She obtained interesting results. Jaune had done better in that fight than he should of, even if his transcripts were false. Maybe Harwyn was right. The training had done wonders for Jaune. The last thing Sally was able to find was that the blow Jaune had blocked was impossible for anyone to perform unless they were acted upon by outside forces. After further analyzation it was found that Pyrrha's semblance allowed her to manipulate magnetism. With this information Jaune's block had substantially improved chances of success. After looking over the data I began to think about my team. I had more than enough data on my capabilities. I also had enough to know Star's. After today's fight I had enough to roughly judge Harwyn's. The only person I lacked data on was Rai the leader of our team. I only knew about his weapon, Titanium Burst. The school database had other information on him but it was too vague to be able to draw anything from it. Tired, I went to bed. The next couple of school days were uneventful until the days leading up to the tournament. Then everything took off…


End file.
